tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dacia Sandero
The Dacia Sandero is a supermini car produced jointly by the French manufacturer Renault and its Romanian subsidiary Dacia. It was introduced in December 2007 and is based on the Logan platform. Sandero I (2008–2012) (Stepway) |length = (Stepway) |width = (Stepway) |height = (Stepway) |weight = |related = Dacia Logan Dacia Duster Renault Clio III Renault Modus Nissan Tiida Nissan Note Nissan Cube Nissan Micra III |designer = Renault Design Barcelona }} With a slightly shorter wheelbase than the sedan from which it derives, the Sandero was developed in France by Technocentre – in conjunction with Brazilian and Romanian teams. After its development, the Sandero made its formal market debut in Brazil as a Renault model in December 2007 – the first Renault model to debut outside Europe. Launched subsequently in Europe in June 2008, Renault began manufacturing the Sandero in South Africa in February 2009 and, in December 2009, in Russia. A Renault version is also manufactured in Colombia for its home market and for export to countries including Chile. Facelift In May 2011, Renault launched in Brazil a facelifted version of Sandero, which enjoys a new face and a revised interior. In Colombia, the facelifted versions of the Renault Sandero and the Renault Stepway were revealed at the beginning of 2012, with some differences from the other versions sold, such as the location of the doors locks and the passenger's airbag. Safety On the passive safety front, Sandero has been designed to meet the requirements of European regulations. Depending on equipment level, Dacia Sandero comes with up to four airbags. In terms of active safety Dacia Sandero features the latest-generation Bosch 8.1 ABS which incorporates EBD (Electronic Brakeforce Distribution) and EBA (Emergency Brake Assist). Euro NCAP rated the Dacia Sandero fitted with the basic level of safety equipment and also crash tested the car equipped with the 'safety pack', which is standard on some variants, and optional on others. The crash test for basic level Dacia Sandero equipped with front seatbelt load limiters, driver frontal airbag and front passenger frontal airbag, scored 3 stars for adults, 4 stars for children occupants and 1 star for pedestrians. * Adult Occupant: , score 24 * Child Occupant: , score 38 * Pedestrian: , score 6 The EuroNCAP test for the 'safety pack' model equipped with side body and head airbags and front seatbelt pretensioners, received a score of 31 for adults, 38 for children occupants and 6 for pedestrians, these results being rated as 4 from 5 stars for adults and children occupants. * Adult Occupant: , score 31 * Child Occupant: , score 38 * Pedestrian: , score 6 Engines Sandero Stepway Renault do Brasil, which is the Brazilian outfit of French car manufacturer Renault, released in October 2008 the Sandero based crossover mini SUV Stepway, ten months after launching the Sandero brand there. The Brazilian Stepway has a 1.6-litre 16 valve engine, the Hi-Flex one with bio-ethanol abilities, and it is marketed in Brazil, Colombia, Argentina and Mexico. The European version, unveiled on May 7, 2009 at Barcelona International Motor Show under the Dacia brand, is available in most of the European markets as of September 2009. Dacia Sandero Stepway comes with a 1.6-liter and petrol engine or 1.5 dCi diesel engine. Top Gear The Sandero was a running gag on Top Gear in Series 11 and 12. After Dacia sent the show a press kit, presenter James May would bring up "Good News!" about the Sandero, with Jeremy Clarkson just saying "Great!" and immediately changing the subject. This was also featured in the Big Book of Top Gear, with a page proclaiming "Good news! The Dacia Sandero is in this book!" After a few series, Jeremy had switched places with James, who would then say he didn't know what Jeremy was talking about. In the first episode of Series 13 James says "Good News", then Jeremy asks "Is it the Dacia Sandero?" to which James, bewildered, replies "No...". Afterwards the car wasn't mentioned in the season. In Series 14, during a visit to Romania, Clarkson bought May a used Sandero as a gift. After returning from a test drive James May parked the car behind an idling lorry, and exited. As James praised the car to his co-presenters, the lorry reversed into the Sandero, damaging the passenger side. The joke was continued in Series 15, except this time referring to the Dacia Duster. It also happened in Series 18, where May brought up a new Dacia, the Lodgy. The Dacia joke returned in Series 19, in episodes one and three. According to some sources, its second generation was intended to become the third Star In A Reasonably Priced Car vehicle but its was prevented due to a delay in its British release. Sandero II (2012–present) | length = (Stepway) | width = (Stepway) | height = (Stepway) | weight = | related = Dacia Logan II | designer = }} The second generation Sandero was revealed by Dacia at the 2012 Paris Motor Show. The new Stepway variant was also presented. The hatchback model and the mini crossover version were spotted covered in camouflage in the months of June, July, and September, and CGI impressions of the new model were released by car magazines Auto Bild and Za Rulem. Official photos with the new Sandero were released by Dacia on 17 September 2012, showing an exterior design theme similar to the new Logan and a dashboard inspired from Lodgy. Marketing In Romania, the new Sandero and Sandero Stepway could be ordered from 1 October 2012. It also became available in the United Kingdom, where it joined the Duster in dealerships from 2013, being the most affordable car on the market. Awards In January 2013, British magazine What Car? awarded the second generation Sandero as the Best supermini less than £12,000, noting that "it offers something genuinely new and different in that it brings real space for bargain prices".http://www.whatcar.com/awards/superminis/dacia-sandero-best-buy.html Engines See also *Dacia Logan References External links *Official Dacia Sandero website *Official Sandero Stepway website *Review and Test Drive by Autoevolution.com Category:Cars of Romania Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Euro NCAP superminis Category:Subcompact cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Mini SUVs Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2007 Category:Flexible-fuel vehicles Sandero Category:Trucks built in Romania Category:Trucks built in Morocco